infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Generally speaking, the lore can be found across flavor text on many various cards, an example would be Aleta (in her various faction appearances). This page attempts to bring what is known together to show the story as it is so far. ---- The original world, or the 'old world', of Infinity Wars has suffered a calamity in the past. That calamity is tied directly to one of the characters that makes an appearance in multiple factions, Aleta. She is an immortal being that doesn't age and, if killed, regenerates. After the calamity the world has been split into multiple realities (potentially an infinite amount), with each of these being home to one or more of the game's factions: *The world 'Talich' is home to the factions Flame Dawn and Genesis Industries. *The world 'Reisch' is home to Descendants of Dragons, Exiles and Cult of Verore. *The 'old world' is home of Warpath. *The world 'Avarrach' is home to the sleepers. Location cards within the game also correspond to locations within the worlds - *Pyr is the home base of Aberrion, a leader (or the leader) of the Flame Dawn. *Veroria is the home base of Aleta, Immortal Sorceress - leader of the Verore. *Hellmouth (a Verore location) is the entrance to the realm of hell. The hell realm was not split to multiple realities like the world itself, and remains intact. *'The Dragon Project' is a secret weapon being developed by Genesis Industries (led by Orion). The Story (Warning Spoilers: For those who would rather learn via campaign or piece it together themselves. Otherwise, read on!) It has now been a millenia since the original Calamity, and these worlds have continued on their parallel paths for a millenia. Each, with an Aleta that has a portion of the original Aleta's personality and their minds erased, watching over their inhabitants. Each, unable to die. With different personalities, different descisions were made over the years by them, leading to both wonderful events- and horrific that would alter the courses of the realities for better or worse. ' THE OLD WORLD' The original world where it all began. With the Calamity, humanity has been erased from existance, all but Aleta, The Immortal Caretaker. She has spent a millenia caring for the feral creatures of the old world, believing she was the only human in her world- unaware that there was, however, another. She would not be made aware of his existance until much later, with the opening of the rifts once again and a mutal threat of destruction from the unstoppable force of Avarrach. With her guidance in the times of peace through the eons, the creatures of the Old World began to form more intelligent pairings, and some took on more humane qualities. Eventually, with the opening of the rifts, these intellegent beasts banded together to deal with those that would come through and threaten their lands, adopting the name, the Warpath. TALICH In the reality of Talich, two main groups co-exist. The Flame Dawn- An army of soldiers bent on controlling the entire planet, creating a province system, and enforcing heavy law. Ruled from The Fortress of the Flame Dawn in Pyr, b y the legendary Aberion (A-BEAR-ION), known to all as the Hammer of Dawn. And Genesis Industries- a corporation focused on the betterment of humanity through technology and prolonged life. Orion, The Master Architect oversees the Genesis Industries from the headquarters in Lanstead. Their top partnership, with the Flame Dawn has become strained as it becomes apparent that the Dawn are hiding something. He orders a scouting party to check out a particularly heavily fortified position in the north, instructing that the party move with utmost secrecy as to not jepordize their contracts. Avarrach A dead land. Eons ago, it was full of promise, with the ideals of knowlege and discovery at heart. Aleta of this reality, had fallen in love with a mortal man. He vowed that he would find a way to be with her, to live forever by her side. He began experimenting to find ways prolong his life along with Aleta's help and guidance. Eventually, he created a product that he belived would keep him alive. Nanomachines. They would work on his vital systems to make sure that they didnt give away and would protect him from illness. Upon ingesting the formula they had created, he realized that it had not worked as he had hoped. Instead, the machines determined that his currently existing organs were not capable of the level of function needed to live beyond his normal years. Thus, it began targeting parts of his body and attempting to replace his organs with artificial ones that would stand the test of time. By the time the machines had reached his brain, he had already gone crazy from the unbearable pain from within. Haunted by hallucinations, he turned on the others nearest to him, injuring and killing them. The machines within him, detecting blood nearby, and people in need of aid, spread to the nearby wounded. They healed the wounds at first and then came to the same conclusion as with "Patient Zero," and began fixing what they deemed a problem. Soon, a cycle had formed, starting slowly and increasing rapidly. At first, people believed they could contain the problem. But as time passed, panic began to set in, outweighed only by hopelessness. The plague was given a name- The Virus of Avarrach. In time, the entire planet would fall and then remain untouched for a millenia, with the bodies of its inhabitants preserved by the machines playing the role they were designed for. Aleta, cursed with her immortality, would be driven crazy as the virus attempted time and time again to take control of her body, wandering among the dead with naught but hopelessness to keep her company. She would become known as Aleta, the Immortal Sufferer. Reisch On the Reality of Reisch //Construction//